


until sunrise

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, SunaOsa Valentine Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: It’s peaceful, serene, and everything feels endlessly timeless: just Osamu, Suna, and the sky above. If they stay in that spot: side by side in the grass, hands entwined like climbing vines, and eyes cast to the clouds, Osamu feels like they could root to that spot, to live forever in the palm of the open sky and arms of the world beneath them.--Or: Suna and Osamu being in love at all times of the day.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	until sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day Mk!! :D please enjoy ^_^

_ [ dawn ] _

The drive is long. It winds over a multitude of bridges and a highway that spans for miles.

They’d left early that morning, with Suna practically dragging Osamu out of bed by the collar of his shirt.

“Rin, where are we  _ going?”  _ Osamu grumbles, rubbing his eyes as he blindly grabs at random articles of clothes in his closet. 

Suna’s perched on the edge of their bed, tapping insistently on his phone. “Secret,” he drawls.

“It’s the crackass of dawn, fuck off with secrets.”

Suna merely shrugs. “Get dressed and you’ll find out.”

He’d reluctantly changed into the first clothes he grasped out and followed his boyfriend out to their car, which was strangely loaded with blankets and a picnic basket.

Osamu looks between their packed backseats and Suna. “You’ve been planning this,” he accuses.

“Maybe.” Suna twirls the keychain around his finger, smirking slightly over the top of the car. “Get in.”

And they drive. And drive. And drive.

The sun had yet to rise over the horizon, so the road in front of them is dimmed and the passing cityscapes are darkened in shadow. 

Osamu leans his head against the passenger window, watching the world pass by. A heavy weight drapes over his legs and he looks over at Suna.

“Go back to sleep, ‘Samu.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he mumbles, but he unfolds the blanket anyway and pulls it up to his chin. “Hey, Rin?”

“Hm.”

“You should tell me where we’re going.”

A sudden laugh breaks from his boyfriend’s throat. “Sleep, Osamu.” Suna’s hand reaches over to squeeze his thigh gently, and Osamu pulls his hand underneath the blanket and laces their fingers together.

“Night, Rintarou.”

——

He’s awakened by Suna shaking him awake. “Oi, wake up.”

“Mm...five minutes.”

There’s an exasperated sigh, before the cozy, blanketed warmth is ripped off of his body. “Not five minutes. Let’s go.”

“Go  _ where.” _

“Just trust me.” He feels Suna reach over his body, and for a moment, he wants to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, pull him close, hold him  _ tight— _

But all Suna does is roll down the window and open the door. Cold air rushes in like an ocean wave, and he swears violently, scrabbling for the door handle.

“Rintarou, you  _ ass,  _ shut the door—!”

“Get out, lazy ass,” his boyfriend snarks. “You’re gonna miss it, c’mon.”

“Miss  _ what?!” _

Suna, frustratingly annoying as ever, slips through Osamu’s grip like a snake and is over on his side in the blink of an eye. He grasps Osamu’s arm, pulling him  _ hard,  _ and he has to scramble to his feet, lest he fall out of the car and into the floor.

“You’re a dick.”

“You’re so annoying when you’re tired.”

“I’m allowed to be.” Osamu yanks the blanket out of the car before he shuts the door. “So, what now?”

Suna smirks, leading him around to the hood of the car. “We climb.”

It takes his boyfriend clambering up the windshield to the roof for it to fully sink in.

“Rin, you’re going to  _ ruin  _ the—”

“Quit being a worrywart and get up here already.” Suna stretches his hand out, waiting patiently, and Osamu sighs. He takes Suna’s hand.

“If this ruins our car—”

“We make Atsumu pay for it,” his boyfriend finishes cheerfully. “Look.” He nods in the direction of the sky and Osamu looks up just in time to watch the rays of light appear over the horizon.

Cornsilk yellow flushes the indigo skies with light, spreading like paint over a whitewashed canvas and Osamu’s stomach flutters at the way the sun lights the sky.

Suna’s hand squeezes gently. “Worth it?”

Osamu looks back at his boyfriend, heart in his throat at the way the glow of the sunrise illuminates his green eyes and softens his cheeks. 

_ I am in love with you,  _ he thinks numbly.  _ I want you. _

“One more thing.” He cups Suna’s cheek gingerly, pulling him closer. “Can I kiss you?”

Suna’s responding smile is taunting. “Do you even need to ask?”

Their lips meet as dawn kisses the night away.

  
  


_ [ midday ] _

Suna’s head rests on Osamu’s thigh. It’s a comforting sort of weight — Osamu is just a little more averted to being touched, but Suna is familiar and  _ easy.  _ He doesn’t mind touch as long as it’s Suna.

“Lie down,” his boyfriend hums. “It feels nice.”

Osamu rolls his eyes. “It’s because you’re lying on me, dummy.”

Suna’s green eyes are half-lidded, fluttering between dreams and wake, but now, one eye peers wide open, looking simultaneously dry and fond and all in one. “My point still stands.”

“I’m not gonna lie down, I wanna play with your hair.” Osamu fingers a tuft of dark brown hair, twirling a longer strand around his finger. “It’s soft.”

“Play with my hair another day.” His boyfriend half sits up, only to pull him down into the grass. “You’re gonna lie down and cloud-watch with me now.”

Osamu snorts but he doesn’t disobey — he flattens his back against the grass and stares up at the sky. It’s a brilliant shade of sapphire today, dotted with puffy white clouds in various shapes and forms, and there’s a gentle breeze fluttering through his hair.

It’s peaceful, serene, and everything feels endlessly timeless: just Osamu, Suna, and the sky above. If they stay in that spot: side by side in the grass, hands entwined like climbing vines, and eyes cast to the clouds, Osamu feels like they could root to that spot, to live forever in the palm of the open sky and arms of the world beneath them.

“Oi, Osamu.” Suna nudges his ankle and nods at a particularly fluffy cloud. “That cloud looks like a cow.”

He looks. The cloud drifts lazily across the blue heavens, and yeah, it sort of does look like a cow. He squeezes Suna’s hand and gestures to a smaller one lingering around a mountain range.

“That one looks like Atsumu’s capacity to be cool.”

Suna bursts into laughter, rolling around in the grass, and it’s so damn contagious, Osamu laughs along too.

“‘Samu, what is that even supposed to  _ look  _ like?!”

“The size of his—”

“Okay, you know what? You can shut up now.”

“Make me.”

Suna twists over, grinning devilishly and for a split second, time stands still and the only thought running through Osamu’s mind:  _ I am so wildly in love with you. _

His boyfriend grabs his chin, pulling him closer with that stupidly beautiful smile of his: the one where he looks heaven-sent and devilish all at the same time, and his breath is whipped out of his lungs like a tornado as their lips meet. It’s a crashing ocean wave, a frenzied thunderstorm, and Osamu is utterly swept away by Suna Rintarou (no one can make him feel the same way Rintarou does). 

They break apart, chests heaving for breath, but their foreheads bump against each other and their panted breaths intermingle in the afternoon air. It had been cool out in the field, a t-shirt and jeans kind of weather, but Osamu feels hot all over, as if he’d been put into a scorching oven and burned alive.

(And that’s just the way Suna makes him feel with a kiss.)

“Did I succeed?” Suna hums softly. “Or should I try again?”

Osamu can’t help it: he chuckles and tugs him closer. “I think you should try again. Just for good measure.”

“With pleasure.”

_ [ dusk ] _

The gates of the school rattle as Suna and Osamu scramble to vault over it. Suna’s over the gate within a minute, leaving his boyfriend to hang on the gate like a monkey.

“Osamu, hurry up! We’re gonna miss it!” Suna whisper-shouts from the other side, and Osamu flips him off with a scowl. 

“Shut the  _ hell  _ up and give me a sec!” 

He concentrates on his breaths and placement of his feet. Left, right, left, right, and he’s successfully at the top of the gate. There’s a tug on his foot and a gleam of green eyes in the dark. “I’m going to yank you down if you’re any slower.”

“I will  _ murder  _ ya,” Osamu mutters, and he launches himself off the gate. He lands on his feet and dust clouds around him, though it’s barely visible in the quickly dimming light. “C’mon, let’s go.”

He slips his hand into Suna’s and together, they take off running down the school sidewalk. It’s a nine minute run of snickering and slipping into hallways, until they reach the the soccer fields. It’s lit with spotlights, despite the emptiness, and by the time they’re settling into the center of the field, the sun had begun to disappear beneath the horizon.

“We…We barely made it,” Osamu groans, flopping against the grassy field. “Thank fucking  _ God—”  _

“Well, if  _ someone  _ wasn’t so slow to jump the gate, we would’ve been on  _ time—” _

“Maybe if  _ someone _ didn’t fret so much in the bathroom about his hair, we—”

Suna rolls his eyes and kicks his boyfriend’s ankle. “What the hell ever, we  _ made  _ it, fine.” 

His voice is tinged with irritation and Osamu laughs as he sits up and leans against his shoulder. “Aw, is someone salty I called him out for his messy-hair-phobia?”

“Again. Shut up.”

“Wanna make me?”

Suna snorts and flicks Osamu’s cheek. “In a sec. We’re missing the sunset.”

They cease their arguing to watch the last rays of sun dissolve beneath the horizon. It’s a sight for sore eyes — though Osamu’s seen plenty of sunsets before, something feels just so  _ special  _ about watching it from a soccer field at Suna’s side. Maybe it’s because the sunset tints Suna’s eyes a flashing golden-green, making him look almost cat-like, or maybe it’s the way his cheeks seem to glow in the dusky evening light, or maybe it’s just— 

Just because he’s spending the evening, watching the sunset with Suna that makes it all the better. After all, being with his boyfriend is always a surefire way to have a wonderful, amazing,  _ perfect  _ day. Even if it’s something as simple as watching the sunset on their high school’s soccer field.

“Hey Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Suna turns to face him, just as the warmth of the sun slips away and sparks his green eyes the color of glistening emeralds. There’s a smile on his face, soft and so adoring, and if Osamu looks close enough, it kind of looks like he’s blushing. 

“Disgusting. I love you too.”

Osamu places his hand atop his boyfriend’s and his other on his cheek. “Can I—?”

“Just do it.”

He grins as he drags Suna in for a kiss underneath the dusky twilight. And if he runs his hands through his boyfriend’s hair more times to count or bites his lips until they’re swollen…well, only the evening knows. 

_ [ night ] _

The phone in Osamu’s pocket buzzes as he pads down the stairs as quietly as possible. It’s silent in his house, save for the sound of his father snoring upstairs and Atsumu playing otome games in his room, and though he knows his brother would cover for him if he was caught, he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to test Atsumu’s lying skills. 

(The last time Atsumu lied about whether they stayed up, they both got into trouble and grounded for a month. Needless to say, Osamu is the one who does most of the talking between them now.)

He slides his key into the lock, turning it slowly and sighing with relief once it pops open with a soft  _ click.  _ Taking one last look upstairs, Osamu slips out of the house and jogs down the street to their designated meeting place.

Just like the rest of his house, it’s dead silent outside, minus the chirping crickets. It’s not terrifyingly eerie though — the streets are lit with lamps and it’s an odd comfort as he hurries down the sidewalk to the stop sign. 

And like clockwork, like every week they meet, Suna is waiting for him. He’s leaning against the stop sign, tapping away at his phone, but the moment he catches sight of Osamu, he slips it into his pocket with a half smirk.

“Late again.”

“On  _ time,”  _ Osamu corrects. He presses a kiss against Suna’s cheek before taking his hand. “Where are we going?”

Suna’s reassuring squeeze of the hand sends butterflies careening into Osamu’s stomach. “Wherever the night takes us.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the SunaOsa Exchange mods for running the event! had a blast writing for this <3 <3 also thanks to Mk for the sweet prompts :DD i hope you liked it! :3


End file.
